Belles of the Quarter
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Less than six months have passed ever since Katherine Pierce survived the transition from human to vampire. But things are far from good. In the spur of a moment Katherine drags Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes to New Orleans where more than one surprise awaits them. Kalijah. Klaroline. Kennett. SHORT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Katherine Pierce fluttered her eyelashes so that they opened and closed. She could literally feel her strength leaving her. She noticed with a heavy heart that she was closed to death, and even though it was expected it still scared her.

When Silas had sucked the cure out of her, she started aging, but she honestly hadn't thought it would end up being this bad.

She could honestly say that she was having a bad day. She had been at the hospital that morning, everyone was cheering to her future death, and Damon Salvatore had played with her mind reliving her to her most awful moments.

The only one who had been halfway decent to her had been Stefan Salvatore, he had already said his goodbyes and now Katherine was lying on her bed waiting for death to claim her. If it would only hurry up.

Katherine's brown eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She had, had a second plan in motion, but Katherine had realize that it had fallen through the cracks. Katherine rested her head against the pillow and hoped for sleep.

* * *

Damon opened the door and was surprised to see a dark hair witch standing in front of him. She said in a thick, English accent. "Is Katherine Pierce here?"

"Hopefully, the Grim Reaper already took her. What the hell do you want?"

"I have found a way to save her." She raised her chin.

"Which means there's no way in hell that you're going to come in." Damon snapped. "The best thing that Katherine will do is die and let everyone have a little bit of peace."

The witch raised her hand which caused Damon to be pinned to the wall, unable to move. "I owe her a debt and you will not stand in my way." She turned towards Stefan. "Where is she?"

"Stefan," Elena Gilbert whispered as she clutched his hand. She glared at the witch. "Katherine Pierce has made my life hell, there is no way that you're saving her! We are finally going to get rid of her."

The witch raised her hand again and Elena started coughing up blood. "If you don't tell me where she is, I will kill you."

"She's upstairs." Stefan blurted out.

The witch lowered her hand. "Thank you for your cooperation."

The witch made her way up the stairs and found Katherine in Stefan's room. "Katherine."

Katherine squinted. "Carmen? You got my message? You found a way to save me?"

Carmen nodded as she pulled out a small jar from her bag. "Here it is, the cure." She said. "I managed to find an antidote. Once I give this to you, my debt to you is over. I owe you nothing for saving my family from that fire."

"Done." Katherine said wheezing. "Give it to me, please."

Carmen handed her the jar.

Katherine paused for a moment. "Carmen, thank you."

Carmen's face softened and she looked surprised at Katherine's thankfulness. "Drink. You're welcome." And then she snapped her neck.

* * *

Caroline Forbes stepped into the Salvatore's living room removing a stray leaf that was entwined in her hair, trying to keep herself from bursting into giggles like a thirteen year old. Klaus Mikaelson had come to gloat over Katherine's corpse to be, but Caroline had managed to sway him away so that Katherine could die in peace.

Instead Klaus and Caroline had ended up having sex in the middle of the woods. And Caroline could honestly say that it was the best sex she had had, in her entire life. Klaus could be extremely talented when he wanted too.

Caroline still felt goose bumps in her skin when she remembered his kisses around the delicate arch of her neck.

The silly smile was still plastered on her face when she entered the room and saw Damon and Elena looking grim while Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie looked nonchalant. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"The bitch is still alive, that's what's wrong." Damon murmured darkly into his drink.

"I don't know why you sound so surprise." Matt shrugged. "She's Katherine Pierce, she's a survivor."

"Well, couldn't she stopped being a survivor just once?" Elena asked irritably.

"Ok, guys still out of the loop."

"It seems that Katherine had a witch named Carmen on her side," Bonnie explained to her confused friend. "She created a potion that made Katherine a vampire again."

"Couldn't have said it better Bon-Bon." Katherine said as she came down the stairs, her smile lightening up the whole room. Her hair was now back to her chocolate curls, her skin was flawless, and she looked better than ever. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and black top. Stefan was behind her apparently confirming that she was alive. She looked at all the faces that were glaring at her (mainly Elena and Damon) "And as much as I would love to stay here and rub it in your faces that I'm still alive, I have better things to do and more importantly things to buy. Adieu, hopefully I'll never see any of your pathetic faces again. Care bear, you have a leaf in your hair. Toodles.

* * *

Bonnie felt her voice break, but she refused to let the tears fall from her face. "What?" she croaked as she stared at Jeremy. "You want to what?"

"Break up." Jeremy said gently. "I'm sorry, Bonnie it's just . . . it's not working out. . ."

"Because I'm the anchor right?" Bonnie demanded. "You can't handle the fact that I'm the anchor."

Jeremy flushed. "It's not that." He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Bonnie."

"I am too, believe me." Bonnie said, as soon as Jeremy closed the door of their dorm room, Bonnie burst into tears.

"Crying over a man? Come on witchy, I thought you were better than that, stronger-something tells me that deep down you're a love sick fool like my baby sister Rebekah."

Bonnie turned around and glared at the ghost, Kol Mikaelson that was smirking while lying down on one of the beds in the dorm. "I told you not to do that. Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?"

"Well, you can't really do anything about it darling," Kol said as he approached her. "As for the stalking part, how dare you? I'm merely offering my company to prevent myself from going insane. Being lonely on the other side can drive a person mad," he traced a finger down her neck. "Thankfully, I have you to keep me company."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"What do you mean, you're dropping out of Whitmore College?" Caroline shrieked at her best friend, Elena. Their first year had ended peacefully. No more doppelganger mess. No more Katherine. No more supernatural weirdness going on.

Caroline had a hard time believing that they had actually managed to finish their first year of college in one piece. And now Elena was telling her that she was no longer continuing her education and ditching both her and Bonnie.

"What it means," Elena shrugged as she started folding cardigan sweaters into a box. "Damon has been staying in Mystic Falls for over two years, sooner or later people are going to notice that he isn't aging."

"I know, but can't he wait three more years, oh I know what if he goes live far away and you can visit during vacations?"

Elena smirked. "Nice try, Care. But it will be good for us, I mean we're a couple now and vampires. It's normal that we want to get out of this little nest and explore. Besides what's the point in us getting college degrees? It's not like we can work at a hospital as a bunch of eighteen years olds."

Caroline sighed, clearly annoyed. A part of her knew that Elena was right, though another part of her hated that Elena wasn't even trying to convince Damon to wait a little longer. They were going to leave right away this summer to Japan or wherever they were going. "It's just everything is changing so fast. I mean Stefan is gone to Portland, you and Damon are leaving, I mean I just feel that everyone is getting separated and everything is changing so fast-"

"Change is good, Caroline." Elena tried to convince her as she pushed back a stray piece of blond curls. "And besides you still have Bonnie, you can continue your degree in drama and email me about all the awesome college parties you go to, maybe even a new boyfriend."

Caroline blushed and shrugged. "It's not like I have anyone in mind." Though the answer was a bit of a lie. She did have someone in mind. Except not Tyler, her ex-boyfriend, but Klaus.

A part of her hated that she was still so attached to the hybrid, especially since he had made her and her friends' lives a living hell, but a part of her couldn't stop thinking about him.

Being around Klaus was contagious and it was already affecting her mind. Caroline could swear that the sweater she had been wearing three months ago when he had last visited still had his scent.

It smelled like a combination of pine needles and musky cologne.

"Caroline? You ok?"

"I'm fine!" Caroline responded in fake cheerfulness. "Just a little spaced out. I'm going to get more boxes to pack before they come kick us out."

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she started dragging cardboard boxes into their dorm room. The school year had finally ended, now she only had to pack her stuff and head on home to Mystic Falls. Was Mystic Falls home anymore? She honestly didn't know.

Her mother was now a vampire traveling the world and trying to get over her depression and her father was well . . . you know dead. She felt the tears hit her eyes before she could stop them and not even the distraction from packing could be enough to make them go away.

It just dawn on her that every single one of her family members was dead or far away. Grams, her father, her mother. What did she had to look forward to this summer? An empty house and watching Jeremy flirt with his latest conquest from behind the bushes while waiting for supernatural species to cross her?

Her life was a combination of sad and pathetic.

Bonnie grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not today. She was going to be happy for her and for her friends. Even though Elena was leaving she still had Caroline. Maybe the two of them could take a girls trip or something.

"Darling, don't you ever get tired of crying? I could fill a notebook from all the times you sobbed your little eyes out."

Bonnie held back an irritated sigh, it seemed that Kol was popping up more than usual. Maybe because he liked pissing Bonnie off or maybe because he was bored. Either way it was irritating. Well, at least he only did it when Bonnie was alone. "Really, don't you have anything better to do than to spy on me?"

Kol shrugged. He was positioned against the wall. "What can I say, the other side is boring, not much to do. It is much more fun coming to discuss with you. Don't tell me you're still sobbing your eyes out over the Gilbert boy."

Bonnie shrugged as she started hastily packing up boxes of clothes. "It's not about Jeremy. It's just everything is changing too fast. It's weird, and I really don't have anybody to go back too. I don't really have a family anymore."

"Welcome to the club, love."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "Last time I checked, three of your family members are still alive."

A trace of anger appeared on Kol's face, but then it quickly disappeared. "Yes, and they all have broken their necks to bring me back to life. If I remember correctly Elijah actually consoled my murderer."

"Elena didn't kill you."

"No," Kol approached her. "But she did spin the master web herself while pretending to be some innocent swan. She could give Katherine a run for her money."

Before Bonnie could asked how Kol knew Katherine, Elena appeared at the doorway holding a camera. "Bonnie, we're going to take some last minute pictures. Who are you talking to?

"No one."

Kol scoffed. "So I'm reduce to no one now. Lovely."

Bonnie threw him a glare.

"Bonnie, come on." Elena said impatiently.

"Coming."

"Yes, go on ahead." Kol said. "Go take goodbye pictures with my murderer. I'll be here, waiting. All. Alone."

Bonnie tried to ignore the empty pit in her stomach as she left the dorm room. She honestly couldn't believe that she was feeling sorry for Kol of all people.

* * *

Katherine watched the opened highway as she drove towards Mystic Falls. She barely noticed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign as she passed. Today, would have been our anniversary she couldn't help but think. She didn't know if anniversary was technically the right word, but she and Elijah had meet on this day once they had put their differences aside and started searching for the cure and began to fall in love with her again.

That is until her two face hypocrite doppelganger came and ruined everything.

Katherine didn't even know why she was returning to Mystic Falls three months after she had turned back into a vampire. She was finally free. Klaus thought she was truly dead and Katherine was a vampire again. She had everything that she had ever wanted.

Except that she felt . . . lonely.

All this time she had spent 500 years running from Klaus and she was safe, now that he though she "died" so why did she feel so lonely? So empty? So unhappy?

She was even desperate enough to come back to Mystic Falls, a town where everyone hated her and where every single one of its residence had cheered and waited for her impending death.

Maybe Katherine was just the type of person to poke an angry bee's beehive.

Or maybe she wanted something to distract her from missing Elijah.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Katherine entered the Grill as soon as she had parked her car. She raised an eyebrow when she looked inside. It was completely empty except for a few middle aged customers. Katherine wasn't surprise, it was barely nine. Any other decent person was still asleep.

She recognize one curly blond at the bar though. Was that Caroline? Katherine walked towards her, she would rather sit with the nonstop talkative blond than the rest of the middle age group.

"Care Bear. Matty Blue Blue." Katherine greeted as she sat in the stool.

Matt and Caroline didn't offer a sort of greeting, instead they just stared at her as if they were seeing a ghost. "What are you doing here?" Caroline finally asked.

Katherine shrugged, not wanting to admit her boring excuse. "I was bored and will you stop looking at me as if I just killed a puppy? God, judge much?"

"Well, if you came to ruin Elena's life, don't bother she's gone." Matt warned.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she snapped her finger signalizing to Matt to pour her a shot. "I could care less about my self-centered, useless doppelganger. Where did she go anyway, I thought she was the protector of her beloved Mystic Falls? What did she finally roll over and die or something?"

"No," Caroline responded, glad to speak to someone else that wasn't tired of it. Even if that someone else was Katherine. "She and Damon went on their disgusting romantic getaway."

"Ugh. Vomit."

"Tell me about it." Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "How the hell can she be with him? Stefan and she were perfect for each other! I mean Damon is a compete asshole, when I was human he compelled me, feed on, treated me like shit-"

"-He feed me to Silas, he tortured me on my deadbeath-"

"Exactly! At least you get it." Caroline nodded approvingly. "Damon is a complete, self-centered jackass who doesn't care about anyone and ever since she started dating him, she's changed. I don't even recognize her anymore, she acts like everything is about her-Opps." She blushed. "I didn't mean to say that."

Katherine shrugged. "Go ahead. Say what all of us are thinking, though if we are going to be hating on Elena, I'm going to need more booze."

Caroline sighed, knowing she was going to regret this. She leaned forward and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Matt, how about you get us something that will make us forget that our lives suck?"

Katherine nodded. "Sounds about right." she exchanged smiles with Caroline.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "At nine am? I thought that went against your beauty routine."

"Hello, Matt, Caroline's dead. She's a vampire. She never going to change. Besides its happy hour somewhere around in the world." Katherine placed down the shot glass again. "What are you waiting for? Hit me, Matty Blue Blue!"

"I wish I could," Matt mumbled. "Literally."

Katherine ignored his request as she looked around. "So, where's Bon Bon?"

"Over there," Caroline motioned towards the table a few feet away. "Feeling sadder than me."

"What's with you, I thought you were Miss Perky Polly? What caused you to go all emo?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. She usually wasn't fond of Caroline's sunny personality, but that's what made Caroline, Caroline. Besides Katherine was already depressed enough, she did not need Caroline to bring her down even more.

Caroline shrugged. "My whole life is going downhill."

"Already? Honey, you haven't survived 500 years running from some maniac." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerated."

Caroline nearly spit out her drink. "Went down the wrong pipe." Caroline ran a hand though her blond hair, she was already feeling woozy. "So what are you really doing back in Mystic Falls, Katherine?"

Katherine shrugged, but didn't offer a concrete explanation. "What about Stefan? Is he still around?"

Caroline shook her head. "He went to Portland."

"Bummer." Then a twisted smile appeared on her face. She ran a finger through the cheery wood bar stand. "So does that mean the Salvatore boarding house is completely empty?"

"Yep." She nodded as she showed her a key. "He left me a key though for emergencies."

"Perfect." Katherine smirked as she grabbed the key. "I'll take this."

"What are you doing?" Caroline wondered.

"Don't you worry your pretty blond head," Katherine said as she headed towards the doorway. "Just get Bon Bon, she looks pathetic moping by herself. We're going to celebrate new beginnings by drinking all of the Salvatore's good wine."

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson saw a flash of brown, wavy hair. Katerina? That was the first name that came to his mind. Though he knew it was stupid. What would Katherine be doing in New Orleans? She wouldn't be closed to Klaus and besides knowing Katherine she must have already forgotten about him.

Someone closed the door, and the brown hair belonged to Hayley who flashed him a smile. "Morning." Hayley was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her six month pregnant belly.

"Morning." Elijah tried to hide his disappointment. Hayley had been living with his family for sixth months, yet from afar he still from time to time confused her with Katherine. He didn't know why though Hayley and Katherine were two different people.

Hayley sighed as she opened the refrigerator. "No milk again! Since I can't go out by the all mighty Klaus's orders, the least I can ask for is for you guys to get me milk."

"Rebekah, will get that for you."

Rebekah who had just come into the kitchen, snapped at them. "Excuse me, I'm not somebody's milk girl. If someone should get the baby mama some milk it should be Klaus. He would be happy to get it for her, especially since he's been so happy ever since he came from Mystic Falls-"Rebekah's blue eyes widened. Oh, crap. He was going to kill her.

"What?" Elijah and Hayley said at the same time.

"It's nothing." Rebekah tried to say. "Toast anyone?"

Elijah wasn't falling for it. He approached Rebekah. "Rebekah, when did Klaus go to Mystic Falls? Why? And how do you know?" he raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah, tell me."

"He went to visit, Caroline." Rebekah said refusing to face him as she grabbed an apple. "Three months ago, I went with him to visit Matt, but, Elijah there's something you need to know. Klaus and I weren't going to tell you, but-"

Elijah felt himself growing desperate as he grasped her arm. "What Rebekah?"

"Katherine's dead."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Katherine is dead." It took a minute for the comment to sink in. Katherine, his Katerina was dead. How? When? And why had neither of his siblings bothered to tell him? Elijah felt a lump in his throat as he closed his eyes. How had she died?

More importantly how had he let her die?

Elijah was furious at himself. He should have been there, protecting her. After they had broken up Katherine had tried calling him, but he had ignored her calls and after a while she had stopped calling and now Elijah was paying the price for it.

"Good riddance." Hayley snorted and she saw that both Rebekah and Elijah were staring at her she shrugged. "The bitch tried to get me killed, excuse me if I'm not crying that she finally got what she deserved."

"That's enough." Elijah interrupted her, which was a first because it startled Hayley. He looked at his sister. "You're going to tell me exactly what happened, Rebekah and you're not going to leave one detail out."

Rebekah squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know the whole story, but it seems that Katherine took the cure."

"That's impossible, Katherine would never take the cure for herself."

"She and Elena got into some sort of fight after graduation and it turns out Silas wasn't really defeated after all, he drank the cure from Katherine. She survive and she started aging until she well, died of old age." Rebekah suddenly looked ashamed. "Damon called Nik, a few months ago and told Klaus and he told me that he was going to torture Katherine on her death bed and he asked me if I wanted to tag along and I did for Matt. Not for Katherine. But she's dead, Elijah I'm sorry, vampire blood wasn't working on her."

Elijah didn't speak for a moment, but when he did his voice was filled with hurt. "How could you? Why didn't you mention a word of this to me? You're my siblings Rebekah! And I know how much both you and Klaus despised Katherine, but to me she was always Katerina the least you could have done is tell me so that I could have said, goodbye."

Rebekah flushed. "Klaus didn't want to tell you, he knew that you were going to stop him, if he told you that he was going to go torture Katherine-"

"Of course I would have," he snapped. "I expected this from our brother, but I would have thought that you sister, after all the lovers my brother has taken from you, that you would understand. Excuse me."

* * *

Sophie was adding onion and tomato to the gumbo when she felt a presence behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed. It really was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. She turned around and said. "Elijah."

"Sophie." He said politely, he was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. "I need a favor."

"Of course you do." Sophie mumbled. "But sadly, I'm not doing any favors today."

Elijah blocked her way. "I can assure you it won't take long and it's far simpler than our usual favors."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. But if it involves magic, you're explain it to Marcel." Elijah nodded. "All right, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could contact the spirits on the Other Side," he said quickly. "I want you to ask for a ghost. I need to figure out if the ghost on the other side is still out there or if she has found peace."

Sophie put down the knife on the cutting board. "Who exactly are you trying to find, Elijah?"

Elijah sighed. "A woman named Katerina Petrova."

* * *

Caroline's I-pod was blasting music from Katy Perry and Lady Gaga at full volume. The once pristine living room of the Salvatore estate was a mess. The pillows were thrown all over the floor, someone had broken a lamp, and half of the books from the bookshelf were thrown all over the floor along with several empty bottles of wine.

Katherine had put her hair up in a messy ponytail and was now swinging her hips back and forth and sexy dancing while holding a bottle of bourbon.

Caroline was messily holding up her phone. "Go Kat! Go Kat!"

"Where did you learn to dance like that? Opps, all gone." Bonnie dropped the empty bottle of wine on the floor and watched it roll over. When Caroline had approached her already half drunk and telling her that she, Katherine, and Bonnie were having a girls' dance party she had thought about refusing I mean it was Katherine for God's sake that was like having dinner with Satan.

But Kol giving one little comment changed everything. "Are you really just going to sit here and mope over a man that doesn't deserve you? There's pathetic and then there's desperate, Bonnie."

So Bonnie had agreed just to get Kol off her back. It was so annoying being the anchor sometimes, especially since Kol didn't seem to have anything better to do than spy on her.

"At the clubs, the dances used to get wild back in the fifties. I'll take both of you sometime." Katherine knocked over a vase. "Opps. Caroline did it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're such a bitch."

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes. "You know you love me."

Caroline sank back on the couch. "You know that's actually starting to make sense and sound like a really good idea. I must be drunker than I thought."

Katherine turned up the volume of the music, released her curls from her ponytail, and jumped on the table. "I'm Katherine fucking Pierce, I'm strong, I'm beautiful, and I most certainly don't need Elijah Mikaelson!" Katherine gaped. Opps. She had said too much.

Bonnie turned off the volume. "What's this about Elijah?"

Katherine tried to look innocent. "Nothing."

"No, you said something about Elijah." Bonnie insisted. "Were you two together?"

Caroline face palmed her forehead. "Oh, yeah sorry I didn't tell you-Elena mentioned something about that. That he dumped you."

"He didn't dump me!" Katherine hissed. Bonnie and Caroline raised eyebrows. "Ok, maybe he did dump me, but he wouldn't have if poor, precious, delicate Elena hadn't been whining about her dead brother."

Bonnie flinched at the mention of Jeremy.

Caroline opened another bottle of wine. "I don't see you two as a couple."

"Why would you?" Katherine shot her a dirty look. "You were too busy making eye sex at Klaus and trying to figure out ways how to get into his pants!"

Caroline flushed and said a little too loudly. "There's nothing going on between me and Klaus."

Bonnie smirked. "The lady doth protest too much."

"I'm not protesting," Caroline started stumbling on her words, but it was clear that she wasn't a very good liar. "There was nothing going on between me and Klaus. . .at least until I kind of kissed him. . .and then we kind of had sex in the woods. . .against a tree."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Katherine and Bonnie's expressions were priceless. Katherine kept blinking rapidly as if Caroline were speaking Greek and Bonnie looked like she wanted to throw up.

"What?!" they both said at the same thing.

"We're talking about Klaus, right?" Katherine said slowly. "The same Klaus that was going to become the laughing hyena on my death bed?"

"But I distracted him." Caroline pointed out with a sheepish sort of smile.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "By sleeping with him?"

Caroline looked at the floor. "Well, yeah are you mad?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I really have no right to judge especially when it comes to boys."

Katherine seemed to be the only one over the Klaus and Caroline sex drama. She didn't care about anyone's sex life. She only cared about her own. And Elijah's of course. Katherine rolled around on the couch, her curls lying limply around her heart shaped face. "So Bon, any cute ghosts on the Other Side. That must be one of the perks about being the anchor, also can you have sex with them?"

She shook her head, obviously annoyed by the doppelganger's question. "I told you, I'm taking a break from guys indefinitely and if there were cute boys over there, not saying they are-yes I could . . . sleep with them."

Katherine raised the new bottle of whisky. "Well, here's to hoping you're doing it in a more hygienic place than Klaus and Caroline did. Seriously, the woods? Was Klaus that cheap not to spring for a decent hotel, even a drive through would have been more acceptable."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. That's what made it romantic." Caroline defended.

"Running the risk of being eaten by a bunch of hungry rabbits and getting splinters you know where is not my idea of romance." Bonnie pushed back her dark hair. She hated to admit it, but she was actually having fun with Caroline and Katherine and she hadn't though about Jeremy for at least an hour. A new record.

Bonnie knew it was beyond pathetic that she was pining over a guy, who wasn't even worth it, but it seemed all of her friends were moving on besides her and the only thing she could do was obsess over her disastrous relationship with Jeremy.

Caroline suddenly sat up and clapped her hands together in perfect cheerleader motion. "Oh, I know let's play truth or dare. What is going to make this evening more fun is secrets."

Katherine groaned and rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare? What are we thirteen?"

Bonnie looked at Katherine and smirked. "What's wrong, afraid one of your little secrets might spill?"

Katherine didn't lose her cool. "I love secrets. Bring it on! Who's first?"

"I am," Caroline turned to face Katherine. "Katherine, truth or dare?"

After a moment Katherine said. "Truth."

"Ok, what do you really feel for Elijah?"

Katherine blushed bright red. "Next questions."

Caroline exchanged smirks with Bonnie. "Oh, she's blushing, that is so cute. No trade backs. Come on, Katherine spill."

"Ok, I think . . . maybe I think I'm in love with Elijah." Katherine refused to face them as she started drawing her initial with her finger on the carpet floor. "We've known each other for five hundred years and I though we were really starting to reconnect." Her expression turned sour. "But then my bitchy doppelganger ruined everything and he had to go search for Klaus' redemption leaving me in the dust again! That complete ass-"

"Ok, I think that's enough for Katherine's turn." Bonnie said quickly noticing that Katherine looked like she was about to punch something to release her anger. "Caroline, truth or dare?"

After a moment Caroline said. "Dare."

Bonnie thought for a moment. "I dare you to text Klaus and tell him something loving."

Katherine burst out laughing.

Caroline whined. "That's not fair."

"It was fair for me." Katherine threw her, her phone. "Hurry and text, Blondie."

"Fine." Caroline grabbed the phone and started a text to Klaus that turned out to be a dorky little poem:

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_You may not know it_

_But I miss you_.

Caroline pressed send and growled at Bonnie. "You're going to pay for this, Bonnie."

Bonnie shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, and truth or dare."

"Ok, Bon Bon's turn." Katherine crossed her legs. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you talk to on the Other Side?"

"Kat, that's boring." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished. Who do you talk to that actually serves a purpose? Any one interesting?

"Well," Bonnie didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or the peer pressure, but she found herself spitting out. "Kol."

"As in Mikaelson?" Caroline leaned forward. "As in the psycho that Jeremy and Elena killed?"

"He's not that bad," Bonnie surprised herself by defending him. She turned to Katherine. "Besides I think he knows you, Katherine. He said something about Elena giving you a run for your money. Did you ever meet him?"

Katherine nearly spit out her drink. Kol that was certainly a name that she hadn't heard in a long time. Not for the last couple of centuries.

Caroline looked up and noticed Katherine's mood change. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." She quickly go up. "Just going to get some more booze."

* * *

The girls had no idea what time it was. They only knew that they were very, very drunk and the Salvatore living room was destroyed. Even though Katherine felt like her insides wanted to crawl out of her mouth she never once put down the bottle. Instead the three of them started spitting out things like a bunch of idiots. "Klaus and Rebekah managed to return while I was on my death bed ready to laugh in my face, but Elijah-Elijah couldn't bother with a single measly phone call."

"What kind of guy does that?" Caroline slurred from behind the couch. "I mean at first I thought it was romantic, but then what does that make me, some kind of cheap whore? It's all because of that damn British accent . . . and his eyes. He has pretty eyes, doesn't he?"

"I wonder if Kol knows how to tango." Bonnie was laying on her back on the couch. "I always wanted to know how to tango."

"I mean he only pretended to love me for 500 years, only to not bother showing up when it really mattered. I called him a dozen times and did he answer no, always straight to voice mail. I'm going to go to New Orleans and hunt him down with an ax. That will show him."

"Yeah, that you're a psycho." Caroline snorted. "But you're right, we should go to New Orleans."

"And do what?" Bonnie inquired. "Be Klaus' slaves."

"Come on guys, we're young, strong, and immortal." There was some mascara smudges under Caroline's eyes. "We can be anything we want to be-we could be the queens of New Orleans!"

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Elijah stared impatiently at Sophie across from him and then at his watch. He had been standing in the cemetery for almost an hour and Sophie hadn't said a word. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration and she seemed to be chanting.

"Well?" he finally asked. "Did you find something?"

"Yeah," Sophie said finally opening her eyes. "Except not exactly the answer you wanted to hear."

Elijah froze midstep. He knew that Katherine had died as a human, but she was still a doppelganger. She must have crossed over to the Other Side, right? "What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say Elijah, is that the woman you're looking for her-Katerina or whatever her name was, isn't dead." Sophie said. "According to the ancestors who not so happily informed me, she is still very much alive. You might want to check your information."

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded. "Sophie, if I find out that you're lying-"

"Don't kill the messenger." Sophie interrupted firmly. "But I can locate her, do you have something of hers that I might be able to use for a locator spell?"

Elijah didn't speak for a moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He had stolen it from Katherine's jewelry box in 1492 when he had attempted to do a locator spell, but at the end hadn't had the heart to give it to Klaus.

"Here." He said as he handed her the necklace. "This should work."

Sophie took the necklace and placed it over a map while spreading salt and herbs all over it. She closed her eyes again and started chanting. A minute later her eyes opened again. "She is in Mystic Falls, Virginia. That is where you will find her."

* * *

Klaus put down his paintbrush when he heard his phone beep. He had one new text message. His eyebrows rose a little and a smile crept up on his face. The text message was from Caroline:

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_You may not know it_

_But I miss you._

The poem was cute, but it only confused Klaus even more. Why would Caroline send him a text, they hadn't spoken since their unforgettable night in the woods a few months back-his way of celebrating Katherine's impending death.

She had made it clear that she had her own life and that she had college and her friends and had no room in her life right now for Klaus. And Klaus had accepted it, determine to wait for her. So why the sudden text?

The I miss you, caught his eyes. It was so very un-Caroline like. He couldn't imagine the words coming out of her mouth without an I-hate-you following behind. He stared at his newest portrait that he had barely begun. There wasn't a solid picture yet, he had just started the lines, but Klaus knew how it would looked finished-a glorious picture of Caroline on top of a horse, her favorite animal.

"NIKLAUS!"

Elijah was storming through the room, destroying Klaus' good mood. Klaus didn't even bother rolling his eyes. His brother only had four main interests as of late. Hayley. The baby. Their family home. His suits. "Ah, brother to what do I owe this pleasure-"

Whack.

Elijah threw him against the wall as fast as he could, before he picked him up by his collar and pinned him against the wall. "How dare you?" he hissed.

Klaus looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You have three seconds to explain or you will find yourself in a nice coffin."

"You knew!" he hissed. "You knew and you never bothered telling me! You and Rebekah left without saying a word! You betrayed my trust, you knew how it would hurt me, and you knew how I felt about her! How could you? You're my siblings, but sometimes you act as if you're my enemy."

Now Klaus was puzzled. "Who are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Hayley, in fact she's probably singing kumbaya with the rest of the wolves out in the cozy bayou."

"It is not, Hayley I'm worried about." Elijah hissed. "Katerina. Katherine, does that name sound familiar to you?"

Klaus stood up. So that's what this was all about. His brother moping over the fallen Petrova. "I chased her for over 500 years, so I do know who she is. I take it Rebekah squealed about her tragic death," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine, I'll forgive this indiscretion this once-"

"She's not dead." Elijah said flatly. "She's in Mystic Falls."

That caught Klaus' attention. "Are you telling me that conniving, little-"he stopped short. "How do you know she's not dead?"

"Sophie." He said simply. "I will be leaving for Mystic Falls and I warn you if you dare harm Katerina again, I will not simply forgive you this time Niklaus. This time there will be blood. You have my word."

"So noble, Elijah." He replied sarcastically. "And if you think you're going alone, you are mistaken."

"You are not coming." Elijah replied flatly. "Have you forgotten that the wolf carrying your child is still in New Orleans?"

"Hayley is tough she can take care of herself." He said not wanting to admit to his older brother that the reason he wanted to go was because of Caroline. Elijah was so old fashion sometimes that he would probably frown upon it.

Elijah didn't look like he was going to budge.

Feeling annoyed, he said without thinking. "I'll consider pardoning, Katerina-as a way of apologizing, brother." It was killing two birds with one stone, with any luck Katherine and Elijah would leave and he wouldn't have to worry about his future daughter calling him daddy.

"You will pardon her," he said. "And that's final."

* * *

"My, don't you look completely ravishing this morning?"

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly though she would prefer never to wake up. Ever. She found herself lying down in the Salvatore's living room floor feeling as if a hundred of supernatural creatures had passed over.

The empty bottles of whisky and vodka around her served as a reminder.

She forced herself to sit up and saw Caroline passed out next to her. Her blond hair was all over the place and there was makeup smeared all over her eyes and cheeks. Katherine was curled up on the couch in only her underwear, holding a bottle of bourbon as if it were a teddy bear.

Only Kol seemed to be the decent person in the room.

"Kol, what happened?" she demanded.

"I think the better question is what didn't happen," he said quickly noticing Bonnie's annoyed expression. "Don't worry I only cached a glimpse here and there, is stopped being fun after I couldn't understand what you were saying, Katherine started singing Celine Dion and cursing Elijah, and Blondie started choking on her own vomit." He picked up a bottle. "My guess your little friends had something to do with it."

"Remind me never to go to a pity party with Katherine and Caroline ever again." She winced. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Ok, leave so I can shower and wake up the girls, and stop staring at Katherine you perv,"

He shrugged. "I didn't ask her to take her clothes off. You really need to ask her if she has experience."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She's 500 years old believe me she has experience, now go."

"Rude much?" Kol smirked before he disappeared. "Oh, and for your information I don't know how to tango, but I dance a pretty mean waltz."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"You're going back to Mystic Falls, why?" Rebekah demanded of both of her brothers. The three of them were standing in the Mikaelsons' living room. Rebekah had just come back from driving Hayley to the bayou since tonight was the full moon and her pack would be human.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged glances. "I'm personally going to retrieve Katerina."

"The bitch isn't dead yet?"

"Rebekah kindly do not refer to Katerina as that."

"Sorry, no need to be so sensitive." She turned to Klaus. "And why are you going? Are you throwing Katherine a goodbye party at the same time as Elijah's welcome one?"

"My hatred of Katerina is a thing of the past." Rebekah didn't look like she believe him. "Frankly, I would rather see Elijah happy than pouting, sister. He needs a woman to keep him busy."

Rebekah snorted. "And you want to impress Caroline by pardoning her, carefully played brother. I don't think she'll buy it, but still nicely done. I'll pack a bag and we'll be on our way-"

"You're not coming, unfortunately baby sister," Elijah interrupted. "You need to stay here and take care of Hayley."

Rebekah scowled. "Since when did I get appointed babysitter? Last time I checked, she was carrying Klaus' child, not mine! Besides she has half of the werewolves bowing down to her, they will protect her. Besides I want to see Matt."

"Well, your blond quarterback can wait." Klaus said as he walked towards the exit. "Shall we, Elijah?"

* * *

"Guys, wake up!" Bonnie shook Caroline's shoulder and kicked Katherine slightly in the thigh hoping that the brunette wouldn't throw the bottle to her head. "Come on, we can't stay hung over all day."

"Says who?" Katherine murmured crankily as she forced one brown eye open and saw Caroline's mascara stained face. "Nice makeup, Care."

"Nice undies." Caroline shot back as she sat up. Her blond curls were all over the place.

Katherine stretched her arms, her brown curls were equally frizzy and Bonnie's hair was starting to look like a perm. "Well, at least you two look as fabulous as I do. It's been fun, girlies. See you."

"Wait," Caroline croaked. "Where are you going? We need to plan for our trip!"

Katherine squinted. "What trip? What are you talking about, Forbes?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. "The trip was your idea, Pierce." She continued. "Us going to New Orleans to talk with the Mikaelson brothers."

Katherine clicked her tongue. "Yeah, I think, you're still a bit drunk. Besides I wouldn't set foot in New Orleans, especially since Klaus thinks I'm dead and I'm once again reduce to the statue of baby vampire. I rather not push my luck."

Caroline pouted. "I'll protect you."

Katherine frowned. "Yeah, no besides why the sudden interest in chasing after Klaus. What about you and anger management wolf boy."

Awkward silence.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Yeah, they're not together anymore. Tyler found out that Caroline slept with Klaus and he kind of freaked. He started slut shaming her . . . anyway it ended up bad. But they have been broken up for a while now."

"Really?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Wimp. You don't owe him anything."

Caroline looked grateful. "So does that mean, we're going to New Orleans?"

Katherine didn't speak for a moment, her head was still buzzing and she didn't feel very road trippy, but what else was she going to do? Stalk and torture people for another 500 years? Looking for Elijah might be a better way to spend her time. "Oh, what the hell, let's do it!"

* * *

Forty five minutes later the three girls were dressed, showered, and ready for a road trip before either one of them chickened out. Caroline pulled over the small bed and breakfast where Katherine had been staying at and honk twice. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and she had dark sunglasses. She honked again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline. "Care, she's a vampire again. She can hear perfectly well."

"Thanks, Bon Bon." Katherine said as she walked towards the cobblestone steps. She was wearing jeans, black high heels, and a tight corset style top. Her hair was once again in beautiful curls and she was wearing sunglasses similar to Caroline's. "Speaking of which move over-or most likely move back?"

"Why do I have to move?" Bonnie demanded. "And what are you wearing?"

"This is the latest fashion," she pouted. "And I get car sick in the back seat, so move please."

Bonnie got out of the car. "You're such a baby."

The girls exchanged seats. "Thank you!" Katherine called out as she slid in next to Caroline and noticed the sunglasses. "Nice shades, Gucci?"

"Yep. Dior?"

"Stolen, but technically yes."

Caroline pulled out of the driveway and entered the freeway towards Louisiana. A couple of minutes down the road, Katherine started squirming. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "This was your idea in the first place."

"I was drunk!" she moodily pressed a hand to her cheek, trying to ignored the twist in her stomach. She was still a little hangover. "I'm not even sure if this is a good idea, I blew it with Elijah, and he's never going to forgive me. He called loving me a disease! A disease, that is not sexy!"

"Katherine Pierce worrying about guys?" Bonnie said sounding almost amused. "That's a first."

"Well, not all of us have hot Mikaelson brothers on the other side," Katherine snapped as she rubbed her temples. "Caroline, can you turn the music down my head is spinning."

Caroline raised the volume of the radio until both Bonnie and Katherine were sure that they were going to become deaf.

"Thanks!" Katherine snapped. "Just what I needed."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Caroline said, smiling brightly. "We're having a girls' day out with you of all people, and I'm not going to let you spoil it! Besides we're going to use this road trip to bond, solving each other's boy problem at the time. Its Girls' day out! Girls' day out!

Bonnie and Katherine exchanged looks. "Yeah, I should have stayed at home."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The girls were two hours away from New Orleans when Katherine leaned forward and turned off Caroline's I-pod that had been connected to the car's radio. Katherine didn't think she could take another hour of the kind of peppy, bubbly music that Caroline seemed to like. Especially since Katherine was in no mood for happiness right now. She wanted something dark. Like emo or rock music. Though she doubted Bonnie and Caroline would warm up to the idea.

"Hey!" Caroline pouted. "I was listening to that."

"I'm going to tear my hair out if I have to listen to 'I'm walking on Sunshine' one more time." She smirked. "Let's play a game. A road trip game."

Bonnie looked up from her crossword puzzle. "What kind of game?"

Katherine closed her eyes. She didn't have a specific game in mind, but she didn't want something lame like truth or dare. "Let's play Dream Sex."

Caroline snorted. "Did you just make that up?"

"Maybe."

Bonnie pushed her head between the two seats. "How do you play?"

"Wait, Bon you're not seriously considering Katherine's dirty idea of a game are you?" Caroline shrieked. "You're the innocent one."

Bonnie shrugged. "It might be fun, it's either that or another two hours of crossword puzzles."

"Nice, Bon Bon. I never expected that from you." Katherine smirked. "Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at her.

"What?" Katherine shrugged. "I remembered it from Pretty Little Liars." They continued staring at her. "I had a lot of free time all right. Enough talking, let's play. Who's going first?"

Neither girl said a word.

"Oh, come on! What are you guys thirteen? Please tell me you guys have slept with someone before."

"I have." Caroline replied. "Bonnie hasn't lost her V-Card though."

Bonnie blushed as she bit her pinky nail. "Actually I did . . . to Jeremy a couple of months ago. Before we broke up that is."

Caroline's blue eyes went wide. "Seriously, Bonnie and you didn't tell me!"

"Ugh. Seriously? What a waste!"

"Katherine!" Caroline hissed. "Sensitivity!"

"Sorry, my virginity ship sailed a long time ago." Katherine put a reassuring hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Though, trust me I've been there. The man I lost my virginity too, dump me the second I got knocked up."

"Well, thankfully I can't get pregnant since I'm half dead." Bonnie pressed her back against her seat. "That is I think."

"Amen." Katherine said as she turned to the perky blond next to her. "Ok, since we're all women now, question number one goes to Caroline. How are you going to greet Klaus the second you get to New Orleans?"

Caroline flushed. "What do you mean how I'm going to greet him?"

"Katherine, did you really expect Caroline to strip dance for him?" Bonnie chuckled.

"I don't think he will complain." Katherine said defensively. "And Blondie you need to have a lot more imagination if you want to keep the psychotic hybrid interested."

"Oh, please." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "All Caroline has to do is smile as Klaus is her willing slave."

"What about you?" Caroline asked curisoly.

"What about me?"

"You're pissed at Elijah," Bonnie pointed out. "You were threatening to hunt him down with an ax."

Katherine bit her lip nervously. Oh, yeah she had skipped the whole talking part and the part about Elijah maybe not wanting her anymore. She put on a brave smile. No way was she going to show her insecurities. "Well, after I smack him a couple of times there is always of course make up sex." She pursed her lips. "I always wanted to greet him in his room, on his bed completely naked with only a pair of high heels and red lipstick, and then we will bang until I can't walk straight for a week!"

"Romantic." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Katherine shrugged. "Neither Elijah or me are the type to cover the room with rose petals."

"I like her. I can't see why Elijah would dump her."

Bonnie turned to her side and saw Kol smiling at her. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline looked over the review mirror. "Who's here?"

"No one."

"I'm no one now? I'm hurt, Bonnie. I thought were, were buddies."

"We are not buddies, Kol." Bonnie snapped.

"Temper, temper." Kol said lazily as he looked at Caroline. "I see that Goldilocks still has my brother wrapped around her little finger." He looked at Katherine's curly hair. "Want me to solve you another mystery, darling? I know Katherine."

Bonnie looked at Katherine. "How do you know Katherine?"

Katherine flushed. "Kol, don't you dare! I will kill you!"

"Darling, I'm already dead." Kol taunted even though Katherine couldn't hear him. Kol whispered in Bonnie's ear. "Back in 1493, when dear old Katherine was still a baby vampire I helped her during her second year, she was a bit rough around the edges. Taught her to feed, the humanity switch, she became one of my most excellent students. Why she kept it all hush up I don't know why. Probably because Klaus would strangle us because I kept him from getting his revenge and we all know how possessive Elijah can be. She used to be so sweet, then she turned into a violent maniac."

"The student becomes the master." Bonnie said dryly feeling a teensy bit jealous. "So are you trying to tell me that you two slept together?"

"Once, it was only once, ok!" Katherine practically hollered.

"God Katherine." Caroline snorted. "Is there any Mikaelson boy you haven't slept with?"

Katherine paused. "I didn't sleep with Finn. The guy was such a Mama's boy, plus he was more interesting lying in a box."

"So girlies," Kol leaned over to the front seat. "We're going to make this road trip worthwhile, what are our plans?"

"You're not going anywhere." Bonnie tugged on the back of his shirt. "This is a girls' trip, not girls plus Kol."

Kol pouted. "Meanie."

"Get used to it."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"So Katherine, how much, ahem, time did you and Kol spend together?" Bonnie asked hoping that she sounded casual and not prying.

Katherine shrugged. She was fixing her bright red lipstick with deep concentration. "I don't know a couple of months, a year maybe? I can't really remember."

"Were you guys. . .dating?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Me and Kol! God, no. He may be cute, but he can be a train wreck."

"Love you too." Kol said sarcastically and that made Bonnie smiled.

Before Bonnie could ask another question, Katherine put down her lipstick. "God, Bonnie I slept with Kol once 500 years ago, if you want to jump his bones so badly, go forth. You have my blessing. He can't be worse than Jeremy."

Bonnie flushed. "It's not that. I'm not interested in Kol."

"Come on, nobody would blame you," Caroline looked back. "We all know how charming the Mikaelsons can be, especially with their cute little accents."

"Now Bonnie there's no need for that," Kol said casually. "We both know I'm irresistible."

Bonnie stabbed him in the foot with her boot.

"I'm ready."

Bonnie turned around and saw a silver hair witch that had just died and was waiting to pass over. The smile faded off Bonnie's face as she offered her hand. The witch took it and Bonnie felt a sharp pain through her whole body. Bonnie bit her lower lip and held back her screams.

"Are you ok?" Kol asked. "Does that normally happen?"

"More than I wish it did." Bonnie sighed. Kol had a look of slight pity on his face.

"I would rather be dead than be suffering every minute of my life." Katherine replied. "Don't you have some special anchor power to stop the pain?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"We'll figure something out Bonnie," Caroline promised as they passed the Welcome to New Orleans sign. "I'm not just going to sit by and watch my friend be pummeled by supernatural ghosts while we start our new lives.

* * *

"We are not staying here." Katherine said, obviously disgusted. They had just entered New Orleans and Caroline had parked her car in the local parking lot while the girls looked around for hotels. Bonnie didn't care where they stayed as long as she had her own personal room and bathroom since she often received "special visitors" during the night.

Bonnie sighed as he leaned back against the wall. Leave it to Caroline and Katherine, the worst drama queens to be fighting over something as simple as a hotel room.

They were standing in front of small hotel made entirely of tiny wooden cabins that Caroline found cute. "What's wrong with it?" Caroline asked, obviously offended. "I think it's quaint."

"Quaint?" Katherine scoffed. "I'm not going to be staying in a cheap cabin that looks like the setting of little red riding hood." She pulled out a flyer from her purse. "We're staying here, it's this new hotel they opened. Luxury bedrooms and best of all spa, because we both know that Bonnie definitely needs a massage if she has to deal with Kol."

Bonnie brightened as she imagine relaxing for a whole day. "A spa might be nice."

After a minute, Caroline seemed convinced. "Ok, fine. But I'm picking where we go out tonight to celebrate our first day in New Orleans."

'I just hope I don't spend mine in a body bag." Katherine replied gloomily.

"I already told you, I'll speak to Klaus."

That didn't seem to reassure Katherine.

* * *

The three girls each booked a luxury suite in New Orleans, newest hotel chain, The Falcon. The three bedrooms were only separated by a door so the girls could come back and forth through each room.

Katherine bounced on Caroline's bed. She was freshly showered and wearing a new outfit- a tight red top, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and red pumps. Caroline hadn't even showered yet and was too busy color coding her closet even though Katherine had just threw her suitcase inside. Bonnie had decided to take a well deserve nap, so Katherine didn't bother on disturbing her.

"Caroline, no one cares what your closet looks like." She rolled her eyes.

"I care." Caroline said. "I need to separate jeans, sweaters, and dresses and then there's shoes."

"You can organize when we come back." Katherine's stomach was feeling queasy. "I really just want to get the whole Klaus pardon over thing. In case you've forgotten thanks to Elena, I'm a baby vampire again which means I can't ran as fast. So put on your sexiest underwear and go!"

"I can't go now," Caroline said. "I need to take a shower and blow dry my hair, I'm all road trippy gross. Besides if you're that anxious to see Elijah why don't you go talk to him by yourself? I'm sure he's not stuck to Klaus every second of his life."

Katherine paused. "I'm not anxious to see Elijah."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm not a control freak."

* * *

"She's not there, Niklaus," Elijah said tiredly. Klaus had been looming over and checking through every window of the Forbes house for half an hour. "It's almost time for the school year to begin, perhaps she's back at college."

Klaus shook his head. "It's too early." He paused. "Do you think she'll get mad if I throw a rock through her window to get in?"

"Very much so. Just call her."

"I don't have her number." He lied.

Elijah sighed in annoyance. "You don't have the number of the woman you have become so fond off." He kept looking over his shoulder.

"If you're waiting for Katerina to pop out of the bushes you're wasting your time." Klaus snapped. "I need a drink."

The two brother headed off to The Grill and they were relieved when they saw Matt and Tyler at the bar. He clasped his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler flinched. He hadn't seen Klaus since he had kidnapped Hayley. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Tyler drown a drink. "What the hell are you doing here, Klaus?"

Klaus didn't miss a beat. "I'm looking for Caroline and my brother here is looking for the Petrova doppelganger, both of them who seemed to have gone missing."

"Katherine ditched town the minute she got cured." Tyler said flatly, his voice rising. It was obvious he knew that Klaus and Caroline had slept together. "As for Caroline, who knows? Knowing her she's probably screwing the first guy that says hello to her."

Something in Klaus snapped as he gripped Tyler by the neck and dug his fingernails on his neck. "Careful, mate I would so hate to rip your throat out. But if you speak one more bad word about Caroline I won't hesitated to do so."

"Klaus, leave the boy alone." Elijah hissed when he noticed that the people around them were staring.

Klaus didn't let go off Tyler.

"Caroline and Katherine are in New Orleans." Matt blurted out. "Along with Bonnie, I don't know why, but they made it some kind of road trip. You're here, but they are in New Orleans."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Katherine let out a low whistle as she stared at the lavish Mikaelson home (she had stolen the address from Caroline's address book.) Klaus may be a psychopath, but he was a psychopath with good taste.

She walked towards the double doors silently praying that Klaus or his blond sister wasn't there. She should have waited for Caroline after all. Cursing herself for being a coward she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a very familiar voice said.

Katherine blinked. Wait was that-

Hayley opened the door and blinked twice. Katherine managed to wipe off the surprise look from her face. Well, it seemed that Hayley Marshall was still alive. Oh, joy. She didn't know what had happened to the wolf after Katherine had stopped finding her useful, she had only known that Hayley had something to do with the dead witch named Jane Ann, and then Katherine and Elijah had broken up and Katherine could have care less about her.

Though it seemed that she was still alive, but what was she doing with the Mikaelsons and wait, she was pregnant? Her brown eyes widened at Hayley's pregnant belly, she doubted that Klaus was the type to give a home to a pregnant wolf tramp.

"I would have let myself in," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Though it seems ownership has changed."

Hayley squinted. "Elena?"

"Try again, sweetie."

Hayley's mood quickly darkened. "Katherine, I thought you would be long dead and on your way to hell where you deserve to be."

"Likewise." Katherine said without missing a beat. "Can I come in?"

"Hayley, who-"Rebekah paused when she saw Katherine. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for Elijah," Katherine replied, feeling more confused than ever. Clearly she was out of the loop. "Which brings me to my next point what the hell is Hayley doing here? And since when did Klaus open a home for unwed mothers?"

Hayley pressed a hand on her belly. "Haven't you heard? I'm carrying Klaus' miracle baby."

Well, Caroline definitely wasn't going to like that. Katherine started blinking at rapid speed trying not to lose her cool, but failing. "Actually is Elijah here, because I really need to speak to him."

"Actually no," Hayley raised her chin defiantly, her hand on the door. "And you can't come in, I don't trust you especially when I'm pregnant. I don't want you here so you're most definitely not welcome. As for Elijah, I'm sure an honorable man like him doesn't want to spend time with a liar like you."

"Well, played little wolf, but Elijah is not as honorable as he appears to be," she smirked. "I'm not stupid enough to touch you while you're carrying Klaus' evil spawn, but trust me you don't want to mess with me and stay away from Elijah or I will rip your eyeballs out."

"Insecure much?"

Katherine ignored her as she looked over her shoulder. "Bye, Bex."

"Bye, Katherine." Rebekah said flatly.

* * *

"Ok, when I said sightseeing I did not mean a bar," Bonnie said to Caroline as the two girls entered a bar in the French Quarter. "Care, there are so many cool museums and old witch hunts and sacred grounds."

"Well see everything I promise." Caroline said chirpily. "And why do you want to visit the sacred grounds, you're not a witch anymore."

Bonnie glared at her.

"Sorry, I'm being insensitive." Caroline led her to a nearby table. "I just really need a pick me up, I'm not sure I can face Klaus and Katherine is a lot brave than I am when it comes to facing Elijah."

"More like in denial." Bonnie pointed out. "She's scared, she's just too proud to admit it."

"We need more gumbo, Sophie," the blond bartender said towards a dark hair girl.

"That's Cami, the blond bartender my brother is currently obsess with."

Bonnie jumped in her seat, Kol was sitting across from Caroline. "Kol, don't scare me like that." She hissed. "And how do you know that? Have you've been spying on your siblings as well?"

Caroline was now checking her lip gloss, apparently she had quickly gotten used to the idea that Bonnie preferred to spend some time talking with ghosts from the other side.

"Well, there's not a lot to do on the Other Side." Kol defended himself. "Unless you want me to bother you all day, which I don't mind doing, but still-"

"What do you know about her? Is she anyone special?"

"Well, I don't know about special, but she can certainly give sweet old Caroline a run for her money." Kol smirked in Caroline's direction. "From what I know her name is Cami O' Connell her uncle in the priest and she and Klaus have grown very ahem, close. I find it very amusing that my brother seems to fall for every blond that is a damsel in distress. It might be a fetish of his, though from what I've seen Cami is about as interesting as a cardboard box."

"Be nice." Bonnie scolded.

At that precise moment Katherine came running into the bar looking like she wanted to vomit or throw someone on the floor. "What's wrong?" Caroline frowned. "You have your I know something you don't know face."

"I don't have a face." Katherine snapped. In any other situation she would rub it in Caroline's face that wolf girl had stolen and got pregnant by Klaus, but she and Caroline had become friends and she had to admit that Caroline was her only hope of earning Klaus' forgiveness.

"Katherine, just spit it out!" Bonnie declared.

"Well I just went to the Mikaelson house and the wolf girl, Hayley Marshall answered the door." She blurted out the rest. "Well apparently Hayley is pregnant and the baby's father is Klaus. So now Klaus is an expected daddy."

Bonnie gaped, even Kol seemed surprise, and apparently he hadn't caught up on all the gossip.

Caroline's face went pale and she bit her lip, but didn't offer any other reaction other than a bland. "Of course Klaus is the father."

Bonnie and Katherine exchanged looks. "And you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Caroline forced a smile. "Don't worry, that news just kind of made this whole trip worthless, but I'm fine, kind of want to throw Hayley under a bus and hang Klaus from a tree, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine."

"Right, ok," Katherine obviously didn't believe her. "But if it makes you feel better after Hayley has the brat, I'm totally in on the plan of throwing her under the bus, I have an inking suspicious that the little whore fell for Elijah's whole prince charming-protector routine and I want her disgusting claws far away from him as possible. Deal?"

Caroline's lip quivered. "Deal." Klaus a father? He had left New Orleans months ago and yet he didn't bother telling Caroline when he had come back a few month ago. She knew that Katherine wasn't lying to her, but it still came as a shock.

"How about we have a drink?" Bonnie offered. "My treat."

* * *

"Hi, what can I get you girls?" Cami asked as the three girls sat at the bar.

Caroline rummage a hand through her blond hair. "How about the whole bar?"

"Yeah, we can totally tell you're ok." Bonnie mumbled as she smiled at Cami. "We'll have three shots please, rough day."

Katherine cocked her at Caroline. "Please tell me you're not running home with your tail between your legs and giving Hayley the satisfaction."

"I'm not." Caroline replied. "I'm going to talk to Klaus, but I must admit that the whole baby thing threw me off guard especially since he kept it a secret."

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop." Cami raised her head. "But are you talking about Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"More than I wish to, yeah. He and his brother come in from time to time."

"Where can we find them?" Katherine inquired.

"I haven't seen them in a while." Cami offered. "But Marcel may know where he is. But trust me you don't want to get involved with Klaus."

"Believe me I can handle Klaus." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Now tell me, where can I find this Marcel?"

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"How is shopping going to help us find Marcel?" Bonnie asked confused. She, Caroline, and Katherine were shifting through the rack of clothes in a small boutique on Main Street.

"We told you, Bon." Katherine said as she grabbed a purple tank top. "Cami is going to let one of Marcel's guys know that we're looking for him. Might as well loose some time before Caroline starts strangling squirrels."

"Will you guys quit it?" Caroline said exasperated. "I'm perfectly fine-"

"Hello," a dark skinned man approached them and gave them a brilliant smile. "You must be the one looking for me, you're the only pretty blond I see. One of my guys said you were looking for me."

"Hmm. Cute." Caroline said. "You must be Marcel."

"I am." He looked at Katherine and Bonnie. "What can I do for you fine ladies?"

Caroline looked over her shoulder. "I assume you have a private place where we can talk."

Marcel looked impressed by her determination, he took a step back. "Lead the way."

* * *

Marcel led them to a small penthouse in the south of town where he was currently living in after the Mikaelson family had kicked him out. "Please make yourselves at home." He pointed towards the chairs. "What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"Oh, scotch." Katherine said gleefully as she grabbed the bottle without permission and started filling out a glass.

Marcel blinked. "Did I offer you any?" he asked annoyed.

"What happened to southern hospitality?" Katherine smirked as she took a sip. "Besides, we'll make it quick. Where at the Mikaelson brothers, they suddenly went MIA?"

"They went on a little trip," Marcel said. "What was your name again?"

"Oh, yes we didn't do the whole meet and greet, I'm Katherine Pierce, you may have heard of me. I'm the only one who has been able to get Elijah to drop his whole prince charming act."

"Sorry, to be frank I've hardly seen Elijah interested in girls." Marcel raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was interested in that bitchy werewolf girl that Klaus knocked up."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She turned towards Bonnie. "Or my right we have Bonnie Bennett, former witch, current anchor. You have heard of the Bennett witches am I right, besides their um, tragic endings."

"I've heard of them." Marcel smiled at Bonnie. "I had no idea they were so beautiful."

Bonnie blushed.

"Don't get too excited, she's with another Mikaelson boy, Kol. It's a complicated anchor-ghost relationship. Believe me, you don't stand a chance."

"I'm NOT with Kol!"

Katherine ignored her. "And last but not least the future queen of New Orleans and the only chance for Klaus not to rip me apart, Caroline Forbes, you do know about Caroline right? The blond Klaus is obsess over."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline demanded.

Marcel nodded, "Yes, I know all about Caroline unfortunately both groups have bad timing. Klaus and Elijah went to Mystic Falls to find you and here are you three ladies. There's nothing to do but wait, though I'm happy to play host."

"Marcel," Bonnie said. "We were wondering if you could tell us everything that has happened. Everything is so strange."

"Oh, Bonnie strange doesn't even begin to describe New Orleans."

Marcel spend the next hour telling them about his past with the Mikaelsons, New Orleans, the Harvest and much to Caroline's dismay Klaus miracle baby. An hour later a dark hair man whispered something in Marcel's ear.

"Well, good news. It seems your boys are back in town."

* * *

It took all of Caroline's will power not to knock the door to the ground or to strangle Hayley, but she needed to know the truth from Klaus' lips. She wouldn't trust anyone else. She knocked on the door and Rebekah answered the door. "Oh, goody an array of visitors today-"

"Not in the mood, Rebekah." Caroline interrupted her as she barged it. "Where the hell is Klaus?"

"He's not here." Rebekah responded. "Aren't you in a terribly crappy mood?"

"Well being involved with your brother does that to you." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat at the bottom of the staircase. "I'll just wait for him here then. I'll give him a few more minutes to live."

Rebekah looked at Caroline in amusement, but didn't have a chance to ask when the doors opened. "Nik, back so soon?" she smirked. "You have a visitor."

"Not now Rebekah, the trip was an epic failure." Klaus trailed off when he saw Caroline standing by the stairway. She looked even more beautiful than when he had last seen her. "Caroline?"

"Well, if it isn't the lying, two face bastard himself." Caroline said. "Nice of you to show up."

"Caroline, it's very nice to see you love. I noticed that my rude sister hasn't offered you a drink." His lips pinched into an amused smirk. "Now tell me what terrible crime have I committed today?"

Caroline ignore the fact that Rebekah was standing a few feet away and stomped towards him. "Don't play innocent with me. Did the fact that you slept with Hayley and got her pregnant slipped thought your mind on our last visit? Or were you afraid that you wouldn't have gotten what you wanted if you had sprung the news that you were going to be a daddy?"

Klaus gaped and for once he seemed at lost for words.

"Ugh, you man whore, lying two face bastard!" Caroline hissed at him. "Did you really think I was never going to find out? I thought you cared about me with your epic promises of forever. I'm not your little toy Klaus that you used once and then throw away. I'm not even mad about the baby, I'm pissed that you kept this from me and I had to find out from somebody else. Namely somebody else who doesn't like you."

"Caroline, love," Klaus tried to reason with her. "I can understand why you must be upset-"

"Upset, doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling Klaus!" Caroline said through gritted teeth. "Upset is when Katherine used my hairdryer without my permission and when Bonnie smudge the backseat of my car with maraca-no this is furious."

"Hey, you're back."

Oh, great. The she wolf.

Hayley paused and frowned when she saw Caroline. She looked towards Klaus. "What is she doing here?"

"Great, Hayley as if my day couldn't get any worst. The she is question is just leaving." Caroline gave them a sweet smile. "I need to go back to my hotel and get the stench of wolf off me, maybe a vervain bath will do the trick. Congratulations, sweetie you're one lucky girl. Rebekah, see you. Klaus, rot in hell."

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called out to a furious Caroline Forbes that was walking away from him, refusing to face him. Did he seriously think she was going to greet him with open arms? "Caroline, love! Wait up."

Caroline finally turned around. "Don't call me that."

Klaus finally stopped running. He cocked his head to the side. "You always used to love when I called you that. It was our way of greeting each other."

"Yeah that was before I found out that you were screwing half of New Orleans," Caroline demanded. "Who else do you call love? Hayley? Cami?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, love," Klaus growled. "If I'm not mistaken you're dating Tyler are you not? Yet you're standing here in my city."

"This is hardly your city." She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "And Tyler and I are over thank you very much and besides I wasn't hiding a pregnancy from you." She turned around. "You played me Klaus, and I fell for it, good job you managed to screw another dumb blonde, so why don't you go back to Hayley?"

She turned to walk away, but Klaus gripped her arm and twisted her around so that her lips landed perfectly on his. Caroline enjoyed the kiss for the less than a second before she pulled away and push him away. "Stop!" she said. "A kiss won't solve everything. Not this time."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Caroline could feel her anger boiling over and it was evident as well on her face. Whenever she was angry, Caroline's face turned bright red and pink spots appeared on her cheeks. It short she looked like she had sunburned.

She had thought that after confronting Klaus about the baby secret she would start to feel better, but that was not the case. In fact she felt worse if that was even possible. She closed her eyes as she remembered how she had confronted Klaus in front of Rebekah and Hayley. She had sounded like an insecure thirteen year old and worst, Klaus was right. Caroline had no reason to be angry, because it wasn't like she had been pining for him, she had dated Tyler and even flirted with Jesse a bit.

But still she hadn't kept a baby, much less a wolf baby mama away from him.

Caroline wanted to throw herself off the building the minute she entered her suite at the Falcon. She couldn't believe that she was so stupid, worse she had just stood there and let Klaus kissed her. Thankfully, she had left before it had turned into something more, but Caroline would have been lying if she said she hadn't felt anything.

When she entered her room, she saw Katherine sitting cross legged on Caroline's bed painting her toenails bright red. She looked up when she saw Caroline. "That was fast."

Caroline ignored her comment as she looked for her other friend. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She went back to the bar where Cami works at."

"Why?"

Katherine shrugged as she studied Caroline's face. "You've got your bitch face on, I assume you killed Klaus."

Caroline snorted. "I wish." She pulled out her wheelie suitcase from the closet and started stuffing clothes inside, not caring that they weren't folded.

Katherine's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Caroline snorted. "I'm getting the hell out of New Orleans, and you and Bonnie can either join me or you can find your own ride, because there's no way in hell that I'm staying here a minute longer."

"No, you can't leave!" Katherine shrieked. Not only was Caroline her ticket to Klaus' forgiveness, but the blond was the reason she had the courage to come to New Orleans in the first place. "Not after all the crap that Klaus put you through, don't give that wolf-slut the satisfaction!"

"There's nothing to do, Katherine," Caroline replied gloomily. "I don't have a place in his life right now, not unless I want to sign up to be a stepmother or a home wrecker."

Katherine was becoming desperate. "You're Caroline Forbes whiny schoolgirl turned actually useful vampire-"

"Thanks." Caroline snorted.

"My point is," Katherine finished. "Is that don't let a little thing like this get you down, I doubt Klaus is going to be changing diapers anytime soon, besides if what you and Klaus feel for each other is real, you'll figure something out."

Caroline softened. "Thanks, Kat."

She nodded. "No, problem, now wish me luck."

* * *

"Hayley, you're not supposed to be out of the compound." Elijah frowned when he say Hayley waiting for someone near the cemetery. "I thought you were staying with the werewolves in the bayou."

"I had to pick up some stuff." She said still feeling a little jittery, Katherine and Caroline visiting in one day. Fun. "Where did you and Klaus go again?"

Elijah shook his head. "Nowhere important, it's done now."

Hayley looked relief. "Oh, thank god, I thought-"she didn't finished. "I'm just happy that you're safe."

Elijah looked amused. "Any reason I shouldn't?"

Hayley shook her head. "No, I just missed you." And before Elijah could respond she went over to him and kissed him.

* * *

Katherine was just walking down the road of the cemetery when she saw them, at first she had thought it was her eyes that were deceiving her, but the image was clear. Hayley and Elijah were kissing.

Katherine felt sick and she felt a horrible pit in her stomach. She knew she and Elijah had taken a break, but had he gotten over her so quickly? Was she that easy to forget?

Katherine could feel the tears threatening to pour out, but she refused to let them. Katherine hated crying and she wasn't going to cry. Not for Hayley. Not for Elijah. Not for anyone.

* * *

Sophie could feel someone staring at her, she turned around and stared at Bonnie. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," Bonnie said sheepishly as she looked down at her drink. She had been rather obvious. "Are you Sophie Deveraux? Cami, pointed you out to me, I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah." Sophie paused. "Wait, you're not a vampire are you?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "No, I'm a witch, or I was a witch now I'm an anchor . . . it's complicated. My grams, Sheila Bennett she talked about your family a lot. I guess I was just curious. I'm Bonnie."

Sophie nodded. "So you're a Bennett, we'll if you're looking for some witch bonding, I'm not your girl."

Bonnie leaned forward. "That's kind of what I wanted to ask, I heard that New Orleans was one of the largest places with the most witches, now they all seemed too disappear. What happened?"

"Marcel happened." Sophie shrugged. "And the Originals happened. They've been controlling the witches in the quarter, we're practically extinct and it doesn't help that we're about to lose our power if we don't complete the Harvest."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "The what, excuse me?"

"The Harvest," Sophie said again. "It's some sort of messed up ritual our coven has that involves the sacrificed of four girls, three of them are already dead."

"And the last one?"

"The last one, Davina needs to die in order to complete the ritual." Sophie looked at Bonnie's surprised face. "Yeah, New Orleans is not a happy place."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

"You don't seem surprise by any of this," Bonnie said to Kol later that night. She had been waiting for either Katherine or Caroline to show up to tell them about the Harvest ritual and how the fate of the witches relied on one single girl, but conveniently they were MIA.

And since Bonnie didn't have any former lovers to be mad at, she only had Kol to report her finding too. To be fair, Kol was a fairly good listener.

Though, he had stopped listening right now and was now looking outside the window to New Orleans.

"Hello?" Bonnie scoffed as she threw the complementary notepad at him, but of course since he was a ghost it went right through him. "Are you even listening to me?"

Kol shrugged. "I stopped after you started blubbering about poor Davina. Honestly, I've heard worst."

"Really?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You've actually heard worse than a young girl being sacrificed against her will for a ritual that may not even work?"

Kol gave her a patient smile. "The earth isn't black and white, Bonnie." He leaned back against the chair. "I hung out with a lot of witches back when I was alive, so to say. I've meet witches in Africa, Japan, China and some of the sacrifice methods are more . . . gruesome to say the least. The Harvest is actually tame compare to some other rituals."

"That doesn't mean we can just stand there and watch, I mean this girl Davina is like sixteen, we can't-"

"Bonnie," he rolled his eyes. "You don't even know the girl and you want to save her?"

"I was a witch once too, and if someone tried to sacrifice me I would be pretty pissed." Bonnie snapped back. "Besides, if we had a chance to save her-"

"Would you save me? Bring me back from the dead if you could?" Kol interrupted her speech. "Resurrect me? If you could with your special anchor powers would you, if it were a possibility?"

Bonnie didn't speak for a moment, before she said. "Yes." Kol looked surprised. "Because as annoying as you can be, you have been a decent companion and it would be nice if people stopped thinking I'm crazy every time they see me thinking I'm talking to myself."

Kol surprisingly petted her cheek. "You don't deserve this, Bonnie. Being the anchor is a punishment, not a reward."

Bonnie's throat tightened. "It's better than being dead."

* * *

"Well, today officially sucked." Hayley sighed as she plopped down in the Mikaelson living room. Well, not everything. She though gleefully, she and Elijah had kissed. Well, she had kissed Elijah, but it still counted as a kiss.

Elijah hadn't pulled away, but Hayley did noticed that he just sort of stood there. Like he didn't know how to kiss. Afterwards, he had just patted her cheek and vamp flash out of there. Hayley didn't know if she should take that as a good sign or not.

"Tell me about it, two unwanted visitors in one day." Rebekah handed her a glass of water. "I thought you were staying at the bayou today."

She shook her head. "It's too late, Klaus would kill me if I went out."

There was an awkward silence until Rebekah said, "Hayley? Be careful when it comes to Caroline and Katherine."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Well, you should be. Caroline may be a baby vampire but she knows how to fight dirty, it does help that she has Klaus wrapped around her little finger. Katherine on the other hand, well I hate to say it, but she is admirable. You have what, eight years of surviving on your own, Katherine has 500."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it would be smarter to befriend them, than have them as your enemies."

* * *

Hayley's cell phone rang. "What the hell do you want Sophie?" she hissed.

"Do you have it yet?" Sophie asked. The two of them had made a deal between themselves a few days earlier. Hayley finds out where Elijah buried Celeste's bones so that they could be used in the ritual and in return Sophie promised to free her family from the curse.

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for Hayley?"

Hayley looked over her shoulder. "Everyone is gone tonight, I'll go through Elijah's diaries and find out where Celeste was buried."

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Caroline-"

Klaus hung up so fast that he nearly broke the screen of his phone. Where the hell was she? He had been calling her over ten times ever since Caroline had walked away from him. With his luck the baby vampire was halfway to Mystic Falls right now.

Klaus shook his head. No, that wouldn't be like Caroline. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Klaus looked out of his window, he would search every crack of the city if it meant that he would find her.

* * *

Where was she? Elijah had been walking around the French Quarter for at least two hours and there was still no sign of his Katerina. He knew she was here with Caroline and Bonnie, Cami had told him, herself. So where was she?

Though his mind was fully on Katherine, he couldn't stop thinking about Hayley. The kiss has been so unexpected, so strange. It was true that he had felt a growing attraction towards Hayley, but honestly it had been brotherly at best.

Elijah was more focused on the baby that she was carrying.

"Hello, Elijah."

Katerina?

Before Elijah could turn around everything turned black.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

"Found them." Sophie huffed as she pushed back her tangled black hair and put down her shovel. Hayley had managed to get the information in where Celeste was buried through Elijah's journals and now Sophie was standing over a pair of bones.

* * *

Elijah felt himself being slammed against a tree at full force, he felt someone whack him with something sharp. The second time they attempted too, Elijah managed to grab it only to come face to face with an angry Petrova.

"Katerina!" Elijah said both shocked and bewildered. "Would you mind me asking, why are you attacking me with a crowbar?"

"Oh, please," Katherine snapped. "This is the least you deserve you lying, two face bastard-"

She tried to hit him again, but Elijah grasped the crow bar again and threw it across the forest. "Now would you mind telling me why you're acting like a complete lunatic?" he said wearily. "This isn't what I imagine how our first encounter would be like."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine said sarcastically. "Would you expecting roses?"

"How are you-"

"A vampire again," Katherine pushed back her dark hair. "I always have a plan B, don't you know that by now? Thanks for the death bed visit."

Elijah flushed. "Katerina, I didn't know-"

"Stop." She interrupted, her voice becoming lower. "Did you mean what you said a few months ago back in Pennsylvania? Did you really love me?"

"Of course I loved you, Katerina," Elijah petted her cheek. "I still do."

"Don't," she hissed. "I bet that's the same thing you tell Hayley."

"Hayley?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I saw you two slobbering all over each other, you could be a little more discreet about it." Katherine said.

"Katerina, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, Elijah." Katherine's eyes darkened as she flashed away from him. "We're done."

* * *

Caroline hadn't been that hard to find after all. Klaus had searched every bar, every store, every damn place that sold New Orleans T-shirts until he found her in the most obvious location-Sophie's bar and restaurant.

Caroline was sipping a drink and watching two guys throw darts. One of the guys, obviously drunk gave her a sleazy comment that made Klaus want to rip his eyes out, but Caroline had simply rolled her eyes and compelled him away.

A slight smirk couldn't help, but appear on Klaus' face. _That's my girl._

"I'm glad to see that you haven't left this beautiful city," he said as he approached her. "I was afraid that I wouldn't have gotten a chance to give you a tour."

"I didn't stay for you," Caroline said sourly. "So don't get any ideas, Mikaelson I stayed for Katherine and Bonnie."

Klaus grimaced when Caroline said Katherine's name with such easiness. Were they friends now? He seriously hope not.

As if reading his thoughts, Caroline pointed an index finger towards his direction. "And don't you dare attack, Katherine. It was bad enough that you tried to torture her on her deathbed, you will definably not kill her when I'm around."

"I wouldn't dream of attacking a beautiful curl on Katerina's head, especially since you two seem so close now." Klaus said sarcastically as he tried to soften the moment. "I imagine that the day that we all though was Katerina's last day on earth is still on your mind."

Caroline forced herself not to blush and not lose her cool. "Actually, I've had had more important things in my life lately." She turned to walk away from him and Klaus followed.

"Oh, come on, love don't be like that." The amusement was evident in Klaus' voice. "You don't look truly beautiful when you're angry."

"Excuse me?" Caroline turned around hotly. "I always look beautiful."

"Yes, you do." Klaus said. "Caroline, about Hayley. . .and the baby I apologize that I didn't tell you, but I'm just starting to get used to the idea myself."

Caroline didn't speak for a moment. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well . . . I may have overreacted earlier."

"I wouldn't have expected less from a former Miss Mystic Falls."

Caroline laughed. "But Klaus you need to understand, us . . . we . . . whatever we had between us, there can't be anything between us. Especially now with Hayley and the baby." Klaus looked disappointed. Caroline bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

* * *

Hayley had been walking towards the bayou, refusing to take the car insisting that a little exercise might do her good. Besides if it meant that she didn't have to see Katherine or Caroline she would crawl out of New Orleans if she had too.

Hayley smiled to herself. She was going to her family, her werewolf family. Where she was welcomed. Where she was practically royalty.

She stopped short when she saw a plump, old woman blocking her way. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman smiled, thought Hayley could tell it was fake. "For how long are you going to be passing that child in your belly as a Mikaelson?"

Hayley took a step back. "Excuse me?" How the hell did this woman know? She couldn't possibly know that the baby wasn't Klaus and that Hayley had been telling her biggest lie yet.

"The spirits talk, dearie." The witch said. "You're carrying a hybrid's child, but not the original hybrids' child. You can't fool everyone forever."

Wait, this woman knew that the baby that she was carrying was Tyler's, not Klaus'? Hayley and Tyler had, had a brief affair once Tyler had left Mystic Falls and Hayley was out looking for any information about her family.

At first she hadn't thought of passing off the baby as Klaus', but the witches had immediately thought it was Klaus' baby and Hayley had jumped on board. Now carrying the "Mikaelson" heir she had everything that she could possibly want, her royal werewolf family and Original vampires' protection. And this woman wasn't going to ruin everything.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Hayley replied coldly.

The woman grasped her arm and Hayley immediately broke her neck with her werewolf strength. She watched in content the woman's body on the floor. Now, nobody would know.

* * *

Bonnie was just entering her hotel room, when she saw a ghost waiting to pass through the other side. Bonnie held in a groan, she honestly should be used to it by now, but honestly it wasn't easy.

The witch was short and plump and reminded Bonnie of the type of grandmothers that they saw in holiday movies, the kind that made you cookies.

"Hello," she offered her a kind smile and her hand. "I'm the anchor and you need to pass through me."

"I know, dearie." The woman smiled. "You know them, don't you?"

"Know who?"

"The Originals."

"Oh, yeah." She paused. "Why?"

"There's something you need to know." The woman responded. "About the wolf girl, Hayley and her unborn baby. The baby isn't Klaus'."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Rebekah wrinkled her nose as she walked through the hallways of her family home, there were bodies splattered all around the compound and dried blood on the wall. She sighed irritably, definitely Klaus' doing.

She wished that her brother weren't so lazy and reckless, because she always ended up cleaning up the messes. She entered the living room and found Elijah flipping through a copy of War and Peace at such an angry pace that Rebekah was surprised that he hadn't ripped the pages in half. Klaus was watching in amusement.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "Nik, I would appreciate it if you would clean up your messes. I'm not your maid."

"That is not my doing," Klaus said, the amusement evident in his voice. "It's all our big brother Elijah's doing, He's being terribly moody."

"I am not moody." He snapped as he closed his book.

"He's angry that Katerina chose to dump him, I keep telling him that he can do so much better, but he doesn't want to listen."

Elijah threw a poisonous look towards Klaus and Rebekah sighed, only her older brother could fall prey to the doppelganger's charms. "Why don't you two go apologize to your wives so that we can move on with our lives?"

"Excellent idea, Rebekah." Elijah stood up and glance at Klaus. "Come along, brother."

"Me? Caroline and I have already worked out our issues."

"Really?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you have been here pouting ever since?"

* * *

Davina raised her head when she heard a knock on the door. She had been studying a few pages out of Esther's Grimore and she was surprised when she noticed that she had a visitor. The only visits that she usually received were of Marcel or Klaus.

"Come in."

Bonnie entered the room. "Hi, Davina? Davina Claire. I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Yes?" Davina said inching away suspiciously. "Who are you? Your last name is of witch descent. Are you a witch?"

"Yes and no." Bonnie replied.

Davina looked confused. "I was a witch, but then I became the anchor to the other side. Sort of a passageway so that supernatural creatures could enter the Other Side."

Davina looked curious. "How did you become the anchor?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "It's a long story. I came to help you, Sophie told me-"

"Oh, yes Sophie." Davina said in utter disgust. "What, did she send you? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really in the mood of dying today. So leave before I throw you out."

"No, I didn't come to-"she trailed off. "Look, I know how hard magic can be sometimes and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever need help with spells or something's."

Davina smiled. "You will really help me?"

Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Caroline, Katherine, and Bonnie were once again at Sophie's restaurant and bar and had just been debating about ordering Sophie's chili for dinner when suddenly the ground started shaking and it stopped almost immediately.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Some lame earthquake."

"No." Bonnie sighed. "Davina, she's withholding the power of four witches, Sophie says that she won't be able to control it for long and that sometimes this will happen."

Caroline bit her lip. "You make it sound so normal."

Bonnie shrugged. "I need to tell you guys something, I also don't need you guys blabbering it all, over the place."

"Our lips are sealed and our ears open." Katherine blinked eagerly. "Spill, Bonnie."

"A witch passed though me last night." She explained. "And she told me that the baby that Hayley is carrying is not Klaus', but," she gave Caroline a nervous glance. "The baby is Tyler and Hayley's. Hayley has just been passing it as Klaus."

Caroline and Katherine gaped.

"Wait, Tyler." Caroline squeaked. "When did he and that were-slut get together?"

"Probably when he ditched town." Katherine said happily. "How come I'm the only happy one here?"

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but Bonnie hissed. "Shh, they're coming."

Katherine gave a silent groan.

"Ladies." Elijah said to the three girls. "Sorry for interrupting."

"So the rumors are true," Klaus said eyeing Bonnie. "You came along and you're not dead."

"Thanks." Bonnie said sourly. "I'm the anchor now."

"Anchor?" Elijah asked perplexed.

"She's the supernatural passageway." Katherine snapped, her eyes glancing in Elijah's direction. She was so angry at him that she seemed to be ignoring Klaus completely. "What are you doing here, Elijah?"

"I need to talk to you," Elijah said firmly. "In private, please."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and they both seemed to be glaring at each other before she said. "Fine."

As the two of them left, Kol appeared next to Bonnie. "Trouble in paradise. I wonder how Elijah's perfect feathers would get ruffled if he knew his precious Katerina and I had a history."

"Kol, don't be a jerk."

"Kol?" Klaus raised his head. "He's here?"

"Yes, I am, you backstabbing, treacherous bas-"

"Kol says hi," Bonnie interrupted.

There was a rare amount of guilt on Klaus' face before he said. "Hello, Kol."

There was an awkward silence before Caroline sprinted out of her chair and grabbed Klaus's wrist. "I need to talk to you." She really wasn't sure how she was going to explain the whole baby thing, but at least it was a start.

Bonnie sighed once she was alone. Again. It seemed that on this girls trip Bonnie still ended up being the third wheel even when Katherine and Caroline were fighting with-well, she didn't know what exactly Elijah and Klaus were too them.

Bonnie raised her head when she saw that Kol was too quiet. "What's wrong? You usually don't shut up."

There was a twitch of a smile on Kol's face, but it quickly disappeared. "There's something wrong, Bonnie."

"Where?"

"On the other side." Kol said as if it should have been obvious. "Haven't you noticed, some kind of power shift . . . I don't know everything just feels unbalanced."

"Unbalanced how?" Bonnie asked worriedly. She thought that as the Anchor she would feel most changes, but she had been too caught up with everything else that she hadn't actually been paying proper attention.

Kol shrugged. "I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's almost like it's falling apart."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Caroline had somehow managed to drag Klaus away from Sophie's café and far away enough that they wouldn't be overheard, but now here they were standing alone and staring awkwardly at each other that Caroline didn't know what to tell him. Hey, Klaus the baby that that backstabbing werewolf slut is carrying isn't your baby, but Tyler's?

Caroline was known for blurting things out, especially when people deserve to know the truth, but now that she was standing in front of Klaus she didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly blurt out the news, now could she?

"Caroline," Klaus said after a while. "Might I remind you that you were the one that wanted to talk to me? I don't mind standing here and staring at your beautiful face, but I suspect that you might get bored after a while."

Caroline giggled nervously. "Of course-"

"Caroline," Klaus interrupted her. "I know that you're not upset about the baby, that you don't think that there can be anything between us-"

"Klaus-"

"Let me finish." Klaus said. "Caroline, never in a 1000 years did I think I was going to be a father, to be truthful I still can't believe it. I'm not sure that I will be a good father, but I will try. I just feel that this baby . . . that the baby can be a chance to change. I love my baby, I love my family, and I understand your position, but I also don't want to lose you."

And just like that, Caroline lost her will power Klaus looked so sincere, so thoughtful and generally happy about the baby. He even looked eager about becoming a father. Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Klaus already loved Hayley's unborn baby like his own baby. Would it really be that bad if Caroline didn't tell him, at least for now?

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Klaus raised his head. "I'm all ears."

Caroline's lip wobbled as she forced a smile. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

Katherine had been standing with her arms across her chest and glaring at Elijah for the past five minutes, reminding Elijah of a pit bull. Or a very angry Chihuahua. In any case he had never seen her so angry.

The problem was that Elijah wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he apologize? Seduce her? Shake her until she understood?

They all sounded like bad ideas. Katherine may be a baby vampire, but Elijah knew that Original or not, she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass, because she knew that Elijah wouldn't dare do something to hurt her.

"Well?" Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say anything? You were the one that wanted to meet me?"

Elijah's mouth opened, but the words didn't quite come out. Katherine gave an irritated sigh.

"Stop that." He hissed at her. "You're going to listen to my side of the story."

"And what's that?" Katherine hissed back at him, all the anger that she had kept inside seem to explode. "That you were too busy playing white knight to Hayley to send me a simple text message, that you wanted some pure, innocent girl too-"

Elijah broke off her speech by kissing her rather unexpectedly and pressing her against the wall. "Katerina." He said as he held her against the wall. "For once in your life listen."

Katherine glared at him. She knew he was using one of his many charms against her, but this time she wouldn't let him. "Fine, I'm listening."

Elijah pulled back satisfied. "I had no idea that you were dying." He said calmly. "If I would then rest assure that I would have come over immediately to assist you in any way that I could have. Rebekah and Klaus kept from me the fact that you were dying."

Katherine's mood darkened. "Of course." She bit her lip. "But that still doesn't explain why you were kissing Hayley. I'm serious, Elijah what do you see in that hillbilly werewolf princess, I lost respect for Klaus just because he slept with her!"

Elijah groaned. "Katerina, I did not kiss Hayley. She kissed me."

Katherine snorted. "Likely story. You men always playing the victim card."

"I'm not playing anything." Elijah growled, before his tone softened and he looked at Katherine with amusement. "Are you actually jealous of Hayley, Katerina?"

Now it was Katherine's turn to blush. "Please, I was just worried that you would catch werewolf germs, that's all."

Elijah chuckled as he pressed a hand against her cheek. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Katherine huffed, there was still a trace of insecurity flashing in Katherine's eyes. "So there's nothing going on between you and Hayley?"

Elijah shook his head. "I apologize for the misunderstanding and for all the suffering that you had to endure because of me." He murmured as he kissed her. "I will spend all of my eternity trying to make up for it."

* * *

_Bonnie was walking through what seemed like a very long and dark forest. Bonnie stopped short when she saw a very familiar woman standing there, as if waiting for her. "Grams?"_

"_There's something wrong over here, Bonnie." Grams said. "You need to get away, you need to get away, you shouldn't have become the anchor."_

"_What are you-"_

Bonnie woke up with a start as she looked at her empty room, neither Caroline nor Katherine were back yet.

"Are you're ok, little witch?" Kol asked. "Bad dream?"

"My grams," she said. "She talked to me, she told me in a way that there's something bad going on the other side. That I should have never become the anchor-"she trailed off when saw Kol staring at her. "What's going to happen to me, Kol?"

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Caroline was waiting for Hayley outside of the Mikaelson home bright and early the next morning. She found out from Rebekah (who had not been too happy on answering Caroline's call at six am that morning) that all though Hayley usually spended her week at the bayou, she had come back to the compound to get some blankets for the wolves.

Just because Caroline had chosen not to tell Klaus didn't mean that she was leaving the little werewolf slut in the clear. "Come on." She mumbled as she looked at her watch she had remembered Tyler telling her once that Hayley was a morning person.

Caroline raised her head when she finally heard the creak of an open door. Finally.

"Hayley!"

Hayley looked completely puzzled. "What do you want?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "To tell you that I know the truth. I know that you're carrying Tyler's baby, not Klaus'. When Bonnie became the anchor every supernatural being passes through her, the witch you killed passed through her and told her. So your little secret is out."

Hayley raised her chin. "So why did you come here, Caroline, to threaten me? Because it's not going to work. As far as everyone is concern, I'm carrying the magical miracle baby. So get out of my way-"

"Stop." Caroline hissed as she gripped her wrist. "I don't know why you lied and frankly I don't care, but I hate the fact that you're deceiving Klaus especially since he's so excited to have this baby. Look I haven't told him, because of that, but I swear Hayley if-"

"If I what?" Hayley asked with a mocking tone. "Even if you tell him, Blondie who would believe you? Klaus may be in love with you, but he would easily trade you for this baby who he thinks it his child. Everyone thinks that this baby is the Mikaelson heir, and do you even have any proof? Everyone will probably think that you're some jealous, over control-"

"I would believe her." Klaus said standing at the edge of the door.

Hayley's face paled. "Klaus, I didn't know-"

"Get inside, Hayley." Klaus said sharply. Never taking his eyes off the two girls. "Caroline get Bonnie and come back, I'll get Katerina, Elijah, and Rebekah. We're going to have a family meeting."

* * *

"Good morning." Elijah whispered in Katherine's ear as he wrapped a protective hand around her shoulder and pulled up the covers to shield her naked form.

"Good morning." She said as she kissed him. "I had fun last night."

Elijah smirked. "Me too."

The door slammed opened. "Oh, good you two are awake," Klaus said without blinking. "Now hurry up and get dress-or wrap yourselves in a sheet I don't care. Family meeting in ten minutes."

"I'm not even part of the family." Katherine said as she settled back into her pillows.

"Unfortunately, since you're part of the Caroline and Bonnie trio it involves you too Katerina." Klaus snapped. "Now unless you want me to drag you by your beautiful curls I suggest you get dressed."

"What is this about Niklaus?" Elijah said tiredly as he put a protective hand on Katherine's knee. "Can't we have some privacy?"

Klaus ignored the last remark, in a broken voice Klaus said. "The baby that Hayley is carrying might not be mine."

* * *

". . . and she informed me that the baby that Hayley is carrying is not yours, but Tyler's." Bonnie said to Klaus not bothering to look at anyone else. The compound was filled with Rebekah, who looked pissed, Elijah who looked horrified, Katherine who looked like it was Christmas, Klaus who looked murderes, and Caroline who looked like a nervous wreck.

"That will be all." He waved Bonnie away. He turned to Hayley. "Hayley is this true?"

"Yes," Hayley tried to avoid trembling. "Its' true, but please understand-"

"Understand what?" he demanded as he tighten his grip around Hayley's throat and pinned her against the wall. "That you've been lying to me, taken advantage of my family generosity. I should kill you on the spot!"

"Klaus, she's pregnant!" Caroline shrieked as she placed a hand on Klaus' arm. "Let her go, you're better than this." Her eyes darkened. "She's not worth it and it's not the baby's fault."

Caroline's presence calmed him down and Klaus let go. Without another word Klaus left the compound.

"You little bitch!" Rebekah shrieked. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am-"

"You're not anything to this family anymore, Hayley." Elijah said sharply, his voice cold. "You are to leave the French Quarter and you may never return. If you do, once the baby is born we will kill you."

* * *

"Bad day?" Sophie raised an eyebrow once Bonnie walked into the bar looking less than happy. The scene at the Mikaelson house had been dramatic to say the least.

Bonnie nodded. "Something I rather forget." She took a pause. "How is Davina?"

Sophie shrugged as she handed a plate of chili to Bonnie. "She's ok now, some days she handles it better than others. But you and I both know what she won't be able to control that large amount of power for long, Bonnie?"

"What do you want me to do, Sophie?" Bonnie snapped back. "Jab a knife in the girl's chest."

Sophie looked taken back.

"Sorry," Bonnie said. She was still feeling a little anxious about what Kol had told her and about the strange dream with Grams. "I'm just having a really bad day."

"You and me both, Bon," Sophie said. Not bothering to tell her that she got Celeste's bones and now only needed Davina dead. "You and me both."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

**Ok, guys I'm really sorry to be doing this, but I'm going to put this story on a SHORT Hiatus (no more than a month, I promise.) It's just I'm working on so many stories (my fault, sorry) that I want to focus on finishing some of my almost complete stories first, especially before I start my sophomore year at college.**

**I really hope you understand, hopefully you don't feel that a month is too long for waiting. Thank you for your patience and for reading. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to PM me.**

**Again, sorry!**

**Much love,**

**Sweet Little Darling**


End file.
